You Just Need A Little Faith
by MinnieMouseBabe
Summary: Fred Weasley wasn't one to settle down and have a long-term relationship with a girl. He was NOT a heartbreaker, but never found the right girl. That all changed when he meets a strange American that forces him to show his more sensitive side. FredxOC
1. Chapter 1

** Hey Everyone!** **If you read my stories in the past, you'd know that they are gone. Weeeeell, my account was hacked, and the this person did things claiming to be me. The things were rather bad, so I wiped out my whole account, changed passcodes, etc.** ** One negative about doing that was that I lost all my stories...*sniff sniff* So, I started a new one! Warning, my updates don't really have a schedule, but I PROMISE ONCE A MONTH! If I slack, send me a PM to remind me to get off my butt!** ** Thanks GUYS!**

Chapter 1 - A New Setting

Camila Faith Clarke, born to the family who started the Clarke Academy for Witches and Wizards. The Clarke's were obviously well off, due to their school being one of the most well attended academies in America.

She was the middle child, with two older siblings and two younger. Most of the family had the standard pureblood platinum blonde hair, but she was different. She was like her deceased mother, a soft dark brown. While the rest of the children were flat haired and stoic, she had the gentle, curled waves and a bubbly personality.

She was the one who didn't fit in, who didn't do well blending in with the crowd. Friends called her quirky, but her family thought she was wrong. That was one of the bigger reasons why she was chosen to be a part of the wizard-exchange program between connecting schools.

Not wanting to ruin the family reputation in America, Mr. Clarke sent his daughter to a school in Europe, where she would hopefully learn to miss and appreciate the family ways. Before her departure, the girl was busily packing her trunk.

Her room, a bland grey with dark wood trimmings, was nearly empty. Her youngest sister, a 7 year old named Charlotte, sat perched on the top of Camila's bed, dangling her feet. "Cami, how long will you be gone?" Charlotte was the only other sibling with the curled waves, making her a beauty queen along with her blonde color.

"Well, for at least a few months. I'll come home for Christmas, though!" The fifteen year old answered. She delicately folded the last jumper and neatly placed it in her trunk. Her grey and black striped kitten, Laska, was perched on her shoulder. "I'll make sure to bring you a present that you won't expect!"

The younger girl grinned. "You're my favorite sister ever!" As she said this, she jumped off the bed, racing to give her older sister a hug. "I'm going to miss you!"

"It's ok, Lottie, I'll be back before you know it!" Camila said, gently wiping of the tears that were forming on Charlotte's face. The older girl had a special connection with the 7 year-old. She hadn't yet "converted" to her father's pureblood rules, since she was considered "too young to understand".

Locking her trunk, Camila's house elf, Shady, brought it downstairs. The teenager, wearing her black sandals and floral, knee-high, silk dress, followed down, hands intertwined with Charlotte's. Her father was at the base of the stairs, an expectant look on his face. He frowned at his daughter's choice of clothing.

"Camila Faith, what are you doing in those muggle clothes?" The man who asked was tall and brooding. His face was stern and dark, his blonde hair in a neat haircut.

"Father, I must go through a muggle train station to get to the school. The professor who sent me the letter asked that I try and blend in. I just wanted to follow orders and start the year off well." She recited all this with a very bland tone, the one her father prefers her to use.

"Very well. You may do so this once, since it was asked of you." Mr. Clarke's face continued on in its serious manner. "You will do well to remember our family status rules, and if I hear of any misbehavior, you will be punished accordingly. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Father." Came the automatic response. Camila, who was more than happy to leave, gave her father a quick peck on the cheek, before calmly walking to the door. She was going to meet her escort in the city park, so she had Shady transport her there. The magic rules were slightly different in America, and the house elf magic was easily distinguished from a student's magic.

The escort was a senior student at Hogwarts, someone with the name, Percy Weasley. He was a polite fellow, Camila thought, but he seemed like a real try-hard. As he apparated her and her luggage to Kings Cross Station, she got the feeling that he was trying to impress her.

He kindly introduced her to his family, which was rather amusing. "This is Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Ron's friends, Hermione and Harry." Camila smiled at each of them, and shook all their hands.

Fred was looking at Percy's "transfer buddy" as they called her. She was quite beautiful. Her hair went down to her elbows in soft, loose curls. Her eyes were big and brown. There was something about her presence that seemed overall happy.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, but I will probably forget your names in about 5 minutes. I seem to have trouble with names." The fifteen year old responded. Laska, still residing on the girls shoulders, nodded as if to agree.

Fred came up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Well, you must not worry, because our names are so obviously Gred and Forge. It is not hard to forget."

Camila laughed and shook her head. "Well, I certainly won't forget such a common name as that."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

On the train, Fred and George decided to kidnap her from Percy and drag her to their compartment. "Lee, Angie, Katie, Alicia, this is Camila" Fred introduced.

"She's Percy's Head Boy project." George put in.

The said girl scoffed. "Oh please, he'll want to be rid of me by tomorrow, you wait and see!"

The rest of the compartment laughed at that, and the brunette girl, with her straight hair in a ponytail, gave a wide grin. "I like you already! I'm Katie Bell!" Camila felt the most welcome coming from her aura, and sat next to her, feeling comfortable.

Camila was born with a gift of aura-sensing. She naturally could see people's emotions, it was a blessing and a curse. Looking around the little room, she met eyes with the blonde girl. She had short, slightly-curled hair, and seemed to be a bit more hesitant.

"I'm Alicia Spinnet." She introduced.

The dark-skinned girl with braids then spoke up. "Angelina Johnson, at your service!" Camila sensed a more pleasant attitude, which gave her more relief.

Turning to the boy with dreads, she smiled warmly. "I'm Lee Jordan, best Quidditch commentator in all of Hogwarts!" He greeted, a wide grin on his face.

Camila laughed as Fred responded with a, "So he thinks."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you all! I'm Camila Clarke!" The fifteen year old announced, surprised at Alicia's wide eyes.

"You're the daughter of the Headmaster at Clarke Academy?"

"Well, um, yeah?" The girl answered, stroking her cat that had now crawled onto her lap.

Fred and George both gave her an odd look, but had lopsided smiles anyway. "Well, as long as you stay in Gryffindor, we should get on quite well." Fred commented.

Camila looked at all the people in the compartment with a curious glint in her eye. "So, what are the differences in the four houses?"

"Ravenclaw is for the smart and witty." Angelina told her.

"Hufflepuff is for the loyal and hard-working." Katie explained.

Lee then said, "Gryffindor is for the brave and daring!"

Then Alicia ended with, "Slytherin is supposedly for the sly and cunning, but it ends up being for the stuck up and evil."

Camila swallowed thickly as she heard the last one. She knew she could really fit into any of the houses, maybe not Ravenclaw as much, but the distaste for Slytherin was predominant. She could only hope that she was not placed there.

"Oh, but what if we aren't in the same house? I really like you guys."

"Don't worry Cam, I won't ditch you that fast." Katie said, putting her arm around the girl. "Besides, I love the accent. It's fun listening to you talk, because you say things so…differently."

Camila smiled, running a hand through her hair, her anxiety not letting up. "Thanks Kate!"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Fred could see the nerves taking place in her. He watched as she bit her lip when the train stopped, and how she nervously ran her hand through her hair again. George, Fred, and Lee all agreed that she was rather attractive. While George was more taken with Angelina, and Lee with Katie, Fred had always been more of a short-term guy.

Camila interested him, but he labeled is as her being new. He saw a spark in her, and knew she would be a fun addition to the crew. He pegged her down, in his mind, to include in their escapades.

Fred's mind began to wander, when he was shaken out of his thoughts by the girl on his mind. "Where am I supposed to go?"

He looked at Camila with a smile. "Just come with us, the first years are a bit of a bore anyways." Over the train ride, the crew had put on their robes, which were rather dull. Black, white, and grey; save for the colored ties, which Camila had yet to receive. "We have these carriages that pull themselves."

Camila gave him an odd look, before turning to get a look at the transportation. "Well, the horses are black, so I guess it does look like it pulls itself."

"There are no horses, you must be seeing things."

"And on the first day, too! Congrats Camila!" Lee said, laughing a bit.

Fred caught a small blush ignite on her cheeks as she mumbled something under her breath. The seven of them piled into a carriage and began their journey to the school. She was still a bit pale from the dementor scare on the train. He remembered her feeling a bit sick after the creature had left their room, while the rest were just shaken up.

Her normally sun-kissed skin was a bit more on the white side, and she was a bit jumpy. "So, Mila, what are you most looking forward to?" Katie asked.

Camila smiled at the nickname and had a thoughtful look on her face. "Probably the Quidditch, it was always such fun!"

Lee gaped. "You play Quidditch? I thought your dad didn't let you!"

The brunette looked around the carriage in confusion. "H-how did you know that?"

"Well, it was in the news, about you coming, and there was a bunch of info about you released." Angelina explained. Camila swallowed, a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"So, how much do you all know about me?"

"Oh, just a few basic things about your family." Katie said, reassuringly.

"Well, he doesn't let me play on our school team, but I play on a recreational one with some friends."

The crew talked about Quidditch the rest of the way to the castle, where Camila was sent off to be sorted privately.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

The twins were talking over dinner. "So, Fred, you have to admit, Camila is pretty hot."

Fred grinned. "But of course, brother dear." Fred and George had a lot of good looking girl-friends, and flirted with them all the time, even though there was no romantic connection. Their friends knew it was just an odd quirk of theirs, so they accepted it and played along.

"I think she's going to be a good addition to the team." Fred commented, smirking at the ideas the two had come up with. They knew they had to "initiate" their new friend.

Katie, who could sometimes read their minds, said, "Oh no, don't do anything too big. I feel like she might read into it the wrong way."

Right then, Dumbledore stood up to give welcome announcements as the first years were being brought in. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, and a special welcome to our newcomers. As many of you know, we have a new friend this year, from America. Miss Clarke has already been sorted, and I will now announce which house she is in."

George looked at Fred and winked, the two hoping she was with them. Dumbledore continued, "I am sure her house has noticed a new face. Miss Clarke, welcome to the Slytherin house!"

The twins shared looks of astonishment, before looking over to the said table. Amongst cheers, was Camila, and the nerves were clearly seen on her face. She had a small smile, meeting eyes with Fred. Her expression saddened, but he gave her a reassuring smile. She felt relief at that as the table settled down and the first year sorting commenced.

Katie sighed. "Dang, I wish she was in our house. I really like her."

"Oh well." Alicia said, not at all bothered.

"Oi, she's still our friend! If anything, she's an inside source to Slytherin!" Lee said, grinning. Katie beamed at Lee's approval.

"Let's just hope she doesn't follow the crowd in there." George commented.

Over at the Slytherin table, Camila felt lonely. She had many people engaging her in conversation, but she felt lonely nonetheless. Their intentions were selfish and for popularity, she noted, easily sensing their aura's.

Draco Malfoy, in particular, seemed interested in her. "I'm Draco, and this is Pansy. You should stick with us, we can show you the ropes."

"Oh, that's ok! I already have some friends who promised to help." Camila politely responded.

"Who?" He asked, a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"The Weasley twins, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet."

Pansy shrieked. "EW, they are the worst people you could meet! Don't even bother talking to those Gryffindors, they're trouble!"

Camila frowned but said nothing. She finished her food, before being led away by Percy for a tour.

"Well, Miss Clarke, I think.."

"It's Camila. Don't call me 'Miss Clarke'. That's overly formal."

"Well, Camila, I am supposed to be formal. Anyways, this is the second floor, here you will find Transfiguration and Charms class." Percy went on with his monotone tour, and Camila was happy to finally go to sleep once they reached the dungeons.

She found her roommates to be obnoxious, but ignored them as she fell asleep.

** Well, I hope you liked it! Send me a review with anything you want to see! I'm going to make one thing clear, because i got a lot of heat about this on my last story, NO ONE IS GOING TO FALL IN LOVE THIS YEAR! I was thinking about next year as a starting point of feelings to grow, but I am still trying to choose when I want anything to fall in place. **

** LMK any ideas or suggestions!**

** I want to let Camila have one good friend in Slytherin, so I will be accepting OCs. PM me(not review) with the characters:**

**Name:  
>Gender:<br>Age:  
>Personality:<br>Appearance:  
>Other:<strong>

**THANKS GUYS!**

**Minnie Mouse - XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks for following my story, it really means a lot! The favorites are awesome too!  
>I want to remind you to send in OC submissions! See the end of chapter one with details!<strong>

**ENJOY!**

**MinnieMouseBabe**

Chapter 2

The next morning, Camila woke up, put on her makeup, and headed down to the Great Hall. She, being the girl she was, despised the school robes, because they did not fit well on her slim figure. She, instead, wore the simple school cardigan, skirt, stockings, and black flats.

Upon entering the hall for breakfast, she felt a bit lonely, not sure of where to sit. She saw Katie wave to her, and motion her over. Camila smiled and headed in her direction. Plopping next to the fellow brunette, the girl smiled. "Good morning!"

Katie grinned. "Morning Camila! Sleep well?"

"If you call being forced to stay awake and listen to gossip about arranged marriages sleeping well, then yes, I slept amazing." The girl said sarcastically.

The twins laughed as they sat across from her. "Pity that you are in the Slytherin house, still going to try out for Quidditch?" George asked.

"Probably! Any warnings?"

"They cheat a lot, so try to be honest. But don't get them riled up, that'll make it worse." Fred commented, grinning as he bit into a piece of toast.

Seeing the food reminded Camila that she was hungry, and she grabbed a nearby cinnamon roll. "You know, I don't think my housemates like me. At least, the people I've met so far."

"I wonder why…" muttered Alicia as she sat next to the girl. Camila sensed her rudeness and looked down at her food to stop herself from snapping back.

"Probably because you're better than them, more polite, friendlier, and they're jealous." Fred said, giving her a smile.

"Yeah, he's right! I mean, why else do you think you and I get along so well?" Katie said, nudging her new friend's shoulder. Camila smiled softly at her and nudged back.

"Probably because we're both too gorgeous to handle being alone." She winked, causing laughter from the twins, and Lee, who just joined them.

"So, how terrible was Malfoy?" Lee asked, grinning and giving Katie a wink. The girl gulped and Camila noticed, feeling confused.

"He actually didn't talk to me that much. That Pansy Parkinson, though, seems to be a huge brat. She thinks she has Malfoy wrapped around her finger, but I think he is as annoyed with her as I am." The dark haired girl answered.

"Well, at least you have us!" Katie said, glancing at the Slytherin table. "They look really foreboding."

"They aren't all bad! Blonde Greengrass is ok, so is her younger sister, but I can tell that they are wary of me." She said, shrugging. "Anyways, I got my schedule earlier this morning, and it seems I have quite a lot today."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "What classes are you taking?"

"Lets see, in all, Potions, History of Magic, Tranfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Astronomy, and Arithmancy. But today, I only have four. Then my Father signed me up for the Hogwarts Orchestra and Ancient Studies." Camila said, sighing dramatically afterwards. "THIS IS SO MUCH"

The twins gaped at the amount of work she had to do, and Lee asked, "What instrument do you play?"

"Father had me learn the viola when I was little, and I am the only violist. Its like a violin, but deeper and fuller." She explained.

Angelina, who came in late, nodded. "I love violas. But, what kind of career are you looking for, taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, they are hard classes, Cam!"

"I want to work in the testing department at the Ministry. Basically, they are given old or dangerous magical objects and artifacts, and I have to study and research them. Do some tests, etc." She grinned, but looked at her class load and the smile fell.

George was studying the sheets. "Well, you have Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, and DADA with us! Everything else is with the other houses."

"Yeah, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I have History of Magic, Transfiguration, DADA, and Ancient Runes. Tuesdays and Thursdays I have Herbology, Arithmancy, Potions, and Charms. Then on Wednesdays at midnight, I have Astronomy. Finally, Ancient Studies is on Tuesday evenings and Orchestra on Thursday nights."

Fred saw the anxiety reflect in her eyes, and he gave her sympathetic smile. "You'll handle it Mila. Plus, you can probably drop a class or two later on."

She smiled back at him and hopped up. "Well, we all had better go to History. I'd rather not have to get a seat next to Flint. He seems a bit messed up."

Katie grinned at her friend and linked arms. "Ok then, off we must go! By the way, I have the same electives as you, so I'll be in MOST ALL YOUR CLASSES!" The last part was yelled out, making Camila laugh.

The two started down the halls, followed by the rest of the crew. Camila, though slightly overwhelmed by the look of her schedule, felt happy to be welcomed. She had friends back in America, but it was more of a mutual Pureblood friendship. Here, she felt the genuine nature, and it gave her comfort.

"When are the Quidditch tryouts, by the way?" She asked.

Lee answered her, "For Slytherin, its in a few days. I think they are looking for a new Keeper. Is that the position you play?"

Camila nodded, grinning. "Perfect! I just gotta make sure that I'm good enough."

George scoffed. "I'm sure you're better than half the team combined. They really don't play well, they depend on sneaking in cheats to win games."

"Then I'll be the game changer." She said, causing the group to laugh at her unintended pun. Camila felt a sense of relief as they continued down the hall, watching her new friends antics.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Camila had finished Transfiguration, and was walking by herself to DADA. She saw some students pass her, a group of three. Two boys, one with brown and one with red hair, and a girl with brown hair. She was ranting on, "And on the first day too! The nerve of Malfoy to just…shove off Hagrid like that. He is such a prat!"

The redhead groaned. "We know, Hermione, but we can't do anything about it." The students walked passed her and out of ears reach. Camila frowned at their talk. Draco Malfoy seemed to be an awful person.

She entered the classroom she was looking for and found herself to be the first to arrive. She spotted the professor talking with her Head of House. "Yes, thank you Severus, I will be sure to drink it."

The black-haired man sneered. "Don't make too much racket this time, Lupin. I don't take kindly to any new recruits in your area."

Camila coughed to let the men know she was there. She hated eavesdropping. "Ah, Miss Clarke, pleasure to have you here!" The sandy-haired professor greeted. "I'm Professor Lupin, and I'm sure you've met your head of house, Professor Snape."

"Yes, sir, I had the pleasure of meeting him when I was sorted, thank you." She responded, smiling at the man's pleasant aura.

Snape sent a nod at his student before leaving the room, cloak billowing behind him. Lupin sent a smile to his new student and said, "Come on in, I have a special treat for today's class. Tell me, what scares you the most?"

She had a thoughtful look on her face. "Hmm, I am scared of a good few things…"

"But what is the strongest?"

"Darkness." She stated, simply.

Remus nodded. "Knowing what you fear is the first step to facing it. That was a hint on today's lesson, by the way."

Camila showed a look on confusion, but shrugged, sitting down while the other students started to arrive. She grinned as the twins walked in, arms linked as the skipped to the seats near her.

"Miss Clarke.."

"How we missed you.."

"Yes, boys, for it has been but an hour since we last spoke." She said, mimicking their faux posh voice.

"A very long hour indeed," Fred said.

"Another year, another defense teacher! This guy looks good." George noted, looking excitedly at the shaking cabinet in the room.

"Alright students, line up, please. Single file now!" The professor called out. The students followed command, eagerly lining up, pushing George to the front. "Now, today we are focusing on something special. Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?"

Camila looked around and tentatively raised her hand when none went up. "A boggart is a creature that can take the shape of what we fear most."

"Correct, ten points to Slytherin." She rolled her eyes at the sound of her housemates jeers, causing the twins to hide a snicker. "Now, the spell to say is Riddikulus. Everyone say it,…good, good…now, Mr. Weasley, if you will, please step forward."

George sent a wink to his friends and stepped up as Lupin unlocked the wardrobe. Immediately, a dark figure loomed out. Camila recognized it as a banshee, and she shuddered. Those things were hideous.

He called out the incantation, "Riddikulus!" and it turned into some weird opera singer, which make the class laugh. As the line moved up, Fred was afraid of Death Eaters, Lee was afraid of Grindylows, and Katie of sirens.

When Camila stepped up, she felt herself surrounded by darkness. She knew that it didn't look so frightening to the other students, but that was because she was the target. She could hear a scream in her mind, and she panicked. "R..R..Riddikulus!" She said, casting the spell. It turned her surroundings into fireworks and confetti, to which she laughed in relief.

She stood next to her friends to watch the line finish, and it seemed that Professor Lupin was very pleased. "Well done, ten points to each of you! Now, for homework, I want a foot on boggarts. Class dismissed."

The whole class looked paler than normal, but they seemed to release the tension as they left the classroom. Camila, who was now linking with Katie yet again, saw some of her roommates snickering. "So that's why you have a nightlight on, Clarke. Scared of the dark are we?" One of them sneered.

Camila hid a blush. "Th..that's not a nightlight. It's a charm my mother gave me."

Fred frowned at the girls. "At least she isn't afraid of mice." He said, which made the girls quiet down and glare at them.

Lee looked curiously at Camila. "Scared of the dark? Don't people normally grow out of that when they are 10?"

She kept her face neutral. "I don't want to talk about it. Anyways, Professor McGonagall seemed nice. I had Transfiguration before this." Their talk changed to that topic, but Fred seemed to be the only one to pick up on the anxiety she was hiding.

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review with thoughts/comments/suggestions and ideas of what you want to see in the story!**

**3 XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

** I hope you enjoy this chapter! THANKS SO MUCH TO MARGIDEE FOR SUBMITTING THE OC! I thought I'd have to wait a while before finding one I liked, but I fell in love with her character right away! **

** Also, school starts back soon, since I'm on Holiday Break, so updates won't be AS often, especially with my super hard classes. THANKS! 333**

Camila was lying in bed, exhausted after her first day. She had plenty of fun with her Gryffindor friends, but they had to go back to their common room. She rolled onto her stomach, opening a notepad and started writing a letter to her sister.

_Dear Lottie,_

_ Hogwarts is amazing! I know it is just my first experience, but it already feels more pleasant than Clarke. I think my favorite place in the castle is the courtyard. It has pretty scenery and is a great place to study. _

_ You will not believe the amount of homework the teachers assign on the first day. I have 3 essays due on Wednesday about boggarts, the art of transfiguring for daily need, and one on the goblin revolution. Then I have a paragraph to translate in Ancient Runes. Joy…_

_ How are things at home? Did I mention that I was sorted into Slytherin? Do not tell Father this, but there doesn't seem to be a single person in my house that likes me. In fact, they remind me of our family. Except you, Lottie. You are just like me, only better!_

_ I made some friends in the Gryffindor house, though. Six to be exact. Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet. I think the last one doesn't enjoy my company as much as the others, but I'll work on her! ;) _

_ Make sure to tell Father that I am doing well and that I will make sure to keep on top of my studies! We don't want him worrying now. That might not end well, and you know exactly what I mean. Laska misses you, and so do I!_

_Camila F. Clarke_

After writing, the girl stroked her kitten that sat perched on the desk. "Well, I better get everything ready for bed." She told the feline, wearily standing. She laid out her blanket and fingered her charm. Around her neck laid a chain, holding a bronze sun.

She normally kept it hidden under her clothes, but pulled it out at bedtime. She closed her eyes, fingering the necklace, and it lit up. It was not too bright, but at a comfortable level. This gave her peace at night, ever since she had an incident when she was 8.

She quickly turned the charm off as the door burst open. She saw a girl with short, brown hair and icy blue eyes, holding a heavy looking trunk. "Hey there! Sorry about the ruckus, I was able to get a room change. I couldn't stand those tossers in the other dorm."

Camila blinked in surprise as the girl threw her trunk down to the bed next to hers. "I don't mind. If you don't mind me asking, who exactly are you?"

The new girl flopped onto the bed, looking curiously at the American. "Braely Ellison, at your service. Now, answer me this. Pink or blue?"

"Uh, blue?"

"Dog or cat?"

"Cat, no doubt about it."

"Malfoy or Parkinson?"

"No offense, but neither. They bug the crud out of me."

Braely gave a grin at that. "Perfect. I think you're a keeper! As much as I love to hear the inside scoop with the Parkfoy romance, I can't stand how nasally her voice is."

Camila gave a laugh at that. "Parkfoy? Is that their shipping name?"

"Don't you know it." The girl responded, winking with a smirk. "Now, I saw you at the DADA lesson. Isn't the darkness a bit wimpy?"

Camila widened her eyes in surprise at the question, but judging by her aura, she knew that it was meant as more of a joke. "Maybe to some people, but I don't see anything scary about a pidgeon."

Braely scoffed. "Pfft, pidgeons are evil."

"Well then, I guess we both have wimpy fears." The dark brunette said, a smile on her face. The short-haired teen laughed.

"Sadly true. Anyways, since its officially been your first day…seen any cute boys?"

Camila threw a pillow at the girl. "I just got here! Why would I be on the lookout for a guy yet? Besides, my father would throw a fit!"

Braely rolled her eyes. "I'm just joking, gosh someone is violent." She joked. "Anyways, I've had a long day so I'm going to turn in. Nice meeting you…Camren?"

"Camila."

"I…totally knew that. Goodnight!" Camila watched as the girl hopped into bed and hid under the covers. She just shook her head with silent laughter.

"Goodnight Braely." She whispered the spell, "Nox", and the lights went off. Mila drew the curtains around her bed, and turned on her charm, falling asleep.

Camila woke the next morning to look at her friend and widened her eyes. "OMIGOSH BRAELY!"

The said girl woke with a start, sitting up and looking panicked. "WHAT?!"

"The twins mentioned playing a prank on Slytherin, but I didn't think it would happen this soon! You…your hair…its…bright orange!"

Braely bilnked at her before bursting out into laughter. "That's…that's not a prank. I'm a Metamorph, Cam! I must've been dreaming or something."

Camila took a second to process what just happened, and laughed along with her now orange-haired friend. "That makes sense, I was wondering why it was only you, haha!"

"Alright, that was a weird way to wake up. Now, get dressed and lets go eat breakfast. My stomach is grumpy right now."

Camila grinned and hopped out of bed. She put on her uniform skirt, white shirt, tie, and shoes. She grabbed her bookbag, which she was able to place an extension charm on. In it was her schedule, books, viola, and other extras. As soon as Braely was ready, Camila headed out, following her friend out of the dungeons.

Fred sat next to his twin, George. "So, once we get out of classes, what's the plan?"

"Still need to initiate the new girl" his brother said, mouth full of food. Fred grinned.

"I almost forgot! You figured out the color-changing charm, right? How long is it going to last?"

"I think we agreed on three days, to last the rest of the school week."

"Sounds like a plan!" Fred said, smirking at the thought of what was to come. He spotted the topic of their conversation, she was walking in with another Slytherin, and they seemed to be in deep conversation. "Looks like she finally found someone worth talking to."

George looked behind his shoulder and nodded. "It's about time. At least it isn't Malfoy or his crew. That would be disastrous."

Fred looked at Camila's friend, who seemed to be serious, yet animated. He recognized her as, what they called, "the moody snake". She could be bubbly and happy at one point, but mad at them the next. Of course, she was more tolerable than any other in that house, but they never got along.

The twin waved gaily at Camila, who returned it with a sweet smile. When Fred motioned for her to come over, she said something to her friend, who nodded. Both girls headed over, sitting across from them.

"Hi boys! This is Braely!" The dark brunette introduced. "She's my new roommate!"

"I'm George." Fred greeted, and George responded with an, "I'm Fred."

Camila gave the two a look and told her friend, "They're lying, it's the other way around."

The newest girl smirked at the two. "Ah, the infamous Weasley twins. Wow Cam, you hang with these guys? I got the 'good girl' impression from you."

"What's wrong with them?" Camila asked, still oblivious. The twins' smiles grew larger and more mischievous as Braely's faltered.

"Cam…they are pranksters…you didn't know?"

"Well, I knew that, but I mean, they can't be that bad…"

George grinned. "Oh, Mila, you have no idea what we are capable of."

"You two had better eat breakfast, class starts soon." Fred commented. The two gave innocent smiles, hiding their excitement. Camila picked up on their moods, but shrugged.

"Alright then!" Camila quietly ate, while Braely gave the twins looks of mistrust.

"Cam, just grab some toast and let's go. I don't want to be late, it's only the second day and I'd like to get there early." She said.

"Ok." Camila did as she said, and waved to the twins. As they walked away, Fred sighed.

"She won't get upset, right?"

"Nah, she's too soft to get upset." George replied.

** Please review if you liked it! I am enjoying writing the story so far! Again, thanks to margidee for Braely, I love that character!**

**Let me know what you want to see in the next chapters!**

**~  
>XOXO MinnieMouseBabe<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

** Ok, I know the chapters seem to be getting shorter, but I'm trying to group things by timing! Updates are kinda slow, I know, but school starts back this week, and I JUST started a new part-time job, so I'm still fixing up my new schedule. **

** Thanks to my followers!**

Camila's classes went uneventful, and she liked Braely more and more as the day went on. They had so much in common, but they were still so different. They just seemed to get along well. The dark brunette had started to feel more confident in herself and the school, and by the next day she was feeling pretty good.

She woke up with a yawn and turned to Braely to see her looking expectant. "Um,…yes?"

"You didn't tell me you were a meta, too!"

This made Camila confused. "I'm not. Why would you think that?"

The look of shock on Braely's face was enough to concern her. "Then that…you…oh no…"

"Wh..what?! Is my skin a weird color or something?" Camila looked at her arms, sighing in relief when they were normal.

"Not your skin…" Braely's face looked concerned as she bit her lip. "Go look in the mirror."

Camila hesitantly got up, and as she did, her other roommates woke up. "Oh my gosh, you're kidding!" One of them, named Millicent, said while laughing.

When Camila saw herself, her jaw dropped. "How? What the heck?!" Her hair was constantly changing colors, like a wave of rainbow flowing through. "Who did this?!" She turned to Braely, her cheeks red with embarrassment as her roommates continued to laugh.

The short-haired brunette growled. "Shut up!" She yelled to the other girls, who complied, a few giggles still there. "It must've been the Weasleys. They're the only ones smart enough."

Camila looked down at her feet, biting her lip. "Why?"

"I don't know. Don't worry about it though, I'm sure it will wear off." Braely suggested, sounding unsure.

"How long? I can't wear this to classes!"

Her friend shrugged, still looking concerned. "I don't know, but I'm sure Professor Snape can remove it."

Camila groaned, changing her clothes an getting ready to head out. "I don't even know how I'm going to eat breakfast with all the stares."

Braely took her arm and starting walking with her. "I'm sure no one will notice."

"Yeah, no one will notice the new American with bright flashing hair." She said sarcastically. Her suspicions were confirmed when they walked into the Great Hall. All eyes turned on her, and she blushed. "Brae, I can't do this." She turned and headed out, away from the piercing eyes.

Fred watched as Camila entered the hall, and he nudged George, laughing. The two tried to hide their laughter at the sight. He watched as she blushed, but was surprised as she turned and left. Her friend next to her looked at the twins and glared harshly, before grabbing two bagels and following Camila out.

"Uh, George, how long did you say the charm was going to last?"

"Three days…" Fred winced at that and felt slightly guilty. George just reassured him. "Don't worry, she'll come around. She needs the initial embarrassment anyways."

As the two girls entered their History of Magic class, Camila looked down at her feet as all eyes were once again on her. Professor Binns looked annoyed. "Miss Clarke, what is wrong with your hair?"

Camila looked at the twins, bit her lip, and looked down again. "It's nothing, Professor."

"Just some idiots." Braely said, bitterly. "We tried to get it to go away, but it's stuck for now."

"Fine, just please sit at the back of the class." Camila felt her face heat up again with embarrassment, and she complied.

When she looked at them, the twins felt sincere guilt. Exchanging looks between themselves, they made a silent agreement. Fred could kick himself for doing that, especially since they didn't know too much about her.

She was silent in class, not looking up from her notes, and afterwards, was the first to leave, along with Braely. The twins tried to catch up, yelling apologies.

"Mila, we're sorry! We meant it as a joke!" The two exclaimed, pushing through the crowds to follow them into an empty corridor. Camila spun around, looking annoyed.

"This isn't a joke, this is humiliation! It hasn't even been the first week here and you do this?! My whole idea was to 'fit in' and blend, not be the biggest stand out in the entire school! I had way too much of that back in America, and I didn't come here to be treated the exact same way!" She said, blowing up all at once. Braely, who stood next to her, looked shocked, but impressed.

"Way to tell it as it is, Cam!" She said, nudging the girl's arm. Camila blushed, smiling softly at her. The twins stood still, mouths agape.

The American quickly apologized. "Listen, I'm sorry, I just wasn't happy with it, ok? You're not mad, are you?"

George answered first. "Us? Mad? If anything, you should be the mad one."

"We get yelled at all the time, venting isn't any issue." Fred agreed.

Camila sighed. "How do you fix it?"

Fred and George looked at their feet, while Braely growled. "What did you idiots do to her?!"

"It'll only last 3 days." Fred said, hesitantly.

"Three days?!" Camila shrieked, looking at Braely with desperation. "What am I supposed to do?"

The metamorphagus looked between her friend, and the twins, a smile slowly spreading across her face. "Well, you shouldn't have to be the only one." She closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose, mimicking Camila's hair color. "Voila!"

Camila smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks?"

Braely looked at the twins with faux-curiosity. "What spell did you use? It was pretty good magic, despite the after-effects."

Fred, not thinking, told her, which resulted in the twins having rainbow hair for the rest of the three days as well. Camila just grinned each time she saw another set of flashing hair, never ceasing to laugh at the stupidity of the situation.

Pretty soon, her first week had gone by without any bad interruptions, minus the hair problem. She was enjoying Hogwarts, and wrote her sister quite often.

_Dear Lottie,_

_ Yes, the school is still amazing. Not really sure why you keep asking that, it's not like it's going to change. Anyways, Braely is practically a sister to me. We are planning on a revenge prank on the twins after the whole hair-thing. _

_ Don't ask about it, I'll explain later. Back to the prank, I'm going to take pictures, because it is going to be hilarious. I am not usually one to do this, but I can't resist. Plus, Brae was so excited, I couldn't let her down. _

_ How are things back at home? I hope that Father isn't too bitter now that school has started back. Or is he worse? Also, Laska is getting into so much trouble, we have to lock everything so she doesn't get into it._

_ The first Quidditch tryout is coming up, and I'm tempted to go for it. What do you think? I have the skill for it, or so the twins say. Wish me luck!_

_ Until next time!_

_ Cammie 3_

**So, how did you like it? As usual, stories start kinda slow. Don't want to rush into anything! **

**Leave a review and lmk what you want to see in future chapters! Ideas are ALWAYS welcome!**

**XOXO MinnieMouseBabe**


End file.
